


Taking A Breather

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Culture Shock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Song Lyrics prompt:Stargate Atlantis, Ronon Dex +/ any, Kissing in the car underneath the moonlight (Middle of the Night - Monsta X)In which Ronon is having some trouble during a visit to Earth, but Evan knows what to do.
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Taking A Breather

Ronon was overwhelmed, Evan could see that. He’d been excited to show Ronon where he came from: the commune where he grew up, the beach where he learned to surf, the streets of San Francisco. Evan hadn’t considered the cars, the sheer mass of people, the unspoken rules that most humans understood but didn’t exist in Pegasus. It was a lot to take in.

There was no complaining on Ronon’s part, but Evan could see he was getting tenser and more short-tempered as one day turned into two.

“Come on,” Evan said. “Let’s take a break.” 

He borrowed his grandmother’s ’62 Plymouth Fury convertible, which had been painted a rainbow of swirls and stars and peace signs back in the day, and drove them down the PCH, the Pacific Ocean a constant presence on their right.

Ronon tilted his head back and closed his eyes, and Evan was pleased to see some of that tension bleed away. He didn’t bother narrating the landscape, just let Ronon enjoy it in his own way. They found a classic rock station on the radio, which Ronon liked.

_Get your motor runnin'_   
_Head out on the highway_   
_Lookin' for adventure_   
_And whatever comes our way_   
_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen_   
_Take the world in a love embrace_   
_Fire all of your guns at once_   
_And explode into space_

They drove all afternoon and into the evening, stopping for lunch at a seafood market, and when it got dark Evan found a place for them to pull off where they could be alone. He pulled some of his mom’s sun tea out of the cooler and they stretched out on the hood of the car, looking up at the night sky. There wasn’t as much light pollution outside of the city, but it still wasn’t as bold and beautiful as the starry skies back in Pegasus.

The crash of waves against the shoreline was all the musical accompaniment they needed.

“This is better,” Ronon said after a while. “I can think out here.”

“It’s easy to forget what it’s like, being away for so long. Sometimes it’s too much even for me.”

“You’ll come back here to live one day,” Ronon said, and though it wasn’t a question Evan could hear the ask in it.

“I don’t know,” he replied honestly. “Atlantis seems more like home to me these days. I mean, I miss my family. But if I was here, I’d miss you.”

Ronon reached over and took his hand, twining their fingers together. “I’d miss you, too.”

It wasn’t a choice Evan ever wanted to make. In a perfect world, the threat of the Wraith would be eliminated, and Atlantis would become a proper colony. It would be a place he could invite his family to visit. A place where he could build a life with Ronon that wasn’t constantly interrupted by war.

For the moment it was just a dream.

Evan pointed out the lights from passing aircraft, and the movement of satellites orbiting the Earth, and the constellations which were so different from what they could see from the pier on Atlantis.

But when Ronon kissed him, soft and sweet and still somehow incredibly possessive, Evan knew he was home and it didn’t matter what sky was over his head. All that mattered was the man in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I will forever be a proponent of the fact that, after living so long in Pegasus, especially that first year with no Earth contact, the expedition members would have trouble readjusting to life on Earth. And moreso for Pegasus natives who aren’t familiar with vehicle traffic and the sheer noise of living in a populated area. Not to mention the terrible air quality, the lack of a barter system, and our dependence on electronic devices.
> 
> **Song List:**
> 
> [Born To Be Wild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMbATaj7Il8), Steppenwolf


End file.
